


A Sandwich? Really?

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr from pettyprompts“Will you save me?”“I don’t know, will you buy me a sandwich?”“Uh, sure?”“Then yes, I will save you.”
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	A Sandwich? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Super short random drabble. Saw the prompt on Tumblr, couldn't help myself.

Yet another society event Penelope's mother forced her to attend. It wasn't enough that Penelope was a famous published author, or that she was in a place where she was happy. No, her mother focused on the one thing Penelope didn't have, a husband.

It's not even like she was against marrying, she wasn't going to marry someone who wasn't worth her time. Big difference. 

She stood in a corner near the bar when she felt a presence next to her.

There stood Anthony Bridgerton in black tie looking absolutely gorgeous. 

Ok, so maybe there was another reason she wasn't married. Her crush on her best friend's eldest brother. She couldn't help it! She had tried to get over him many times. However, she was clearly unsuccessful. 

"Another boring society event, right Pen?" He said as he downed the rest of his drink. 

"Tell me about it. My mother has been going through her list of bachelors."

"My mother has been doing just the same but with all the brainless debutantes."

An idea in Penelope's head as he said that. This was the perfect escape. She would be leaving with a Bridgerton. Her mother couldn't say anything. She had a little liquid courage and decided to just go with her idea.

“Will you save me?” she asked him. "If we leave together, no mother will say anything to us."

“I don’t know, will you buy me a sandwich?” he said. He attempted to keep a serious face but wasn't being very successful. 

“Uh, sure?” Penelope responded. 

“Then yes, I will save you.” 

They set their glasses down, he offered her his arm and they left. They waved goodbye from afar to both mamas and left the event.

Once outside she felt better. 

"Thank you, Anthony."

He smiled and said "Anything for you, Pen."

They got into his car since Penelope came with her mother.

"How about instead of sandwiches, I take you to this amazing Italian restaurant I know? You will love it." Anthony said as he backed out of the parking. He shot her a million dollar smile and who was she to refuse?

"That sounds wonderful."

Their escape turned into a date which turned into more dates in the future.

They became attached to the hip. Both families were shocked to hear they were together but were so happy.

Eloise asked how it happened, wanting to know how her best friend and brother got together. 

"Well, she asked me to save her, I asked for a sandwich in return, which turned into a date. I fell for her right then and there." He said. He had his arm around Penelope and he squeezed her as he said this.

Eloise was a little shocked "A sandwich? Really?" That last question was meant for Penelope.

"What can I say? Apparently I'm a sucker for a man who likes a sandwich. "  
Penelope answered with a laugh. This made the rest of the clan erupt in laughter.


End file.
